Crossing The Line
by SweetestReject
Summary: COMPLETE! I decided to go back to my original layout of only 3 chapters. FOR FANS OF JS! Paul has interfered AGAIN! AH! Better summary on first page, and will be longer...
1. Jesse's POV

OK, for this story, each chapter is a different charactors perspective on it. Like, its the same thing, just from Suze or Paul or Jesse's POV.  
  
I want to thank everyone who has reviewed MiniMediator, What's A Girl To Do, or any of my stories!!! You guys ROCK!!!  
  
and now, the story:  
  
Oh, yes, a plot might make you want to read, right? OK- Basically, the guy we love to hate has made life hell again for our favorite mediator. You don't actually find out what he did until I do Suze's POV, and even then, it'll be Paul's POV before it all clicks, I think....Anywho, here it goes!  
  
  
**Jesse's POV:**  
Sighing, I set down _Critical Theory Since Plato_- which I had been rereading for the third time- and glanced outside. It was growing darker, and Susannah should have been home two hours ago from her shifting lesson with Slater. I'd begged her- practically down on my knees begging her- not to go, because it didn't feel right. Something felt off about tonight, although she's been going for several weeks now.  
  
I moved out to the roof, where Susannah and I usually sit after her lessons, I waited for a silver BMW to pull into the driveway.  
  
Another hour passed, and still no sign of Susannah. There was no one else home, and I started to get very worried. More so than I usually get when she's out with that puto, Slater. A million explanations ran through my head, all more terrifying than the last.  
  
Finally, more than three hours late, Susannah returned home. She didn't arrive in Slater's car- rather, she came running up the sidewalk, paying no attention to anything. In the dim light, it looked like she had been crying, perhaps for a long time. I started to go inside, but then wondered if maybe she wished to be alone for a moment. I became invisible to Susannah, waiting to see if she would call for me.  
  
I sat on the window seat as Susannah entered. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks as she shut the door. She looked around her room, as if trying to sense me, and upon deciding I was not present, Susannah breathed and said, in a voice hardly above a whisper, "Thank God he's not here. I cannot look at him right now."  
  
I was confused. Why couldn't she look at me right now? Had something...had Slater tried to tell her something, or done something to her? He would pay if he had hurt my querida.  
  
Susannah continued to cry as she changed out of her regular clothing and put on pajamas. Sometimes, they were soft sobs, and other times, I thought she was going to pass out from not taking breaths between the tears. I longed to comfort her, to take her in my arms and promise her everything would be OK.  
  
Instead, I watched from the shadows as Susannah cried, curled up under her blankets, staring into space. I had noticed a bruise forming on her leg, and wondered if Slater had been the one to give it to her. For his sake, it better not have been him...  
  
Suddenly, Susannah became very quiet. I thought she had fallen asleep, but she hadn't. She'd merely stopped crying. I thought about showing myself now, but wondered if Susannah would be mad at me for not coming earlier, or for being here invisible the whole time. I stayed invisible.  
  
And wished I had not...  
  
I saw Susannah get up and go to her bathroom. She turned on the water, and filled the bathtub full. I watched closely as she stripped down and sank into it, sighing. She whispered, "Jesse...if you can hear me, I'm sorry...I'm sorry I had to do this..."  
  
_Sorry you had to do what, querida? _I thought to myself...  
  
She fell back, completely submerged in the water. I waited for her to come up, and she did not.  
  
She seemed to be fighting to stay under, fighting to make herself stay under the water...  
  
And the struggle stopped when her body came bobbing up to the surface.  
  
_NO!_  
  
_She's not dead, merely unconsious!_ I quickly made myself visible, pulling Susannah's body from the water, checking for a pulse.  
  
It was there. It was faint, but it was there!  
  
I performed CPR, remembering the steps from a book I'd once read, and watched as Susannah coughed back to life. Her beautiful emerald eyes blinked up at me, fear and sadness buried in them. Shaking she wrapped her arms around me in the tightest embrace we'd ever had.  
  
I carried her to her bed once she'd put her clothing on again, and set her down gracefully. "Susannah...why did you try to leave? Why did you attempt to take your life?"  
  
Susannah stared at me a moment before casting her eyes downwards. She stared at her bedspread. "Susannah, did something...I mean, did something happen at the shifting lesson tonight?" I would kill Slater if he had hurt her. "Did...Did Slater try something? Hurt you in any way whatsoever?"  
  
Susannah would not answer me. She kept her gaze downcast, and I saw tears had started to fall again.  
  
I did not need the specifics. Slater had hurt mi querida...He will pay. Later. For now, I held Susannah to me, whispering soothing Spanish to her. "Querida, I love you." I whispered in English. "Please, don't leave me..."  
  
"I won't Jesse." Susannah whispered back. "Never again will I try to leave...I love you so much...I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
To a silent house, we talked about the past events. I tried to get the story out of Susannah, but she wouldn't tell me much. Just that Slater had pushed the limits, and that she had taken care of him.  
  
But not before he'd hurt her... 


	2. Suze's POV

**Suze's POV:**  
I blame myself. I really do. Although, I should have known he would try something...  
  
Paul picked me up for my shifting lesson at the usual time. Jesse had begged me not to go, and I should have listened...I really should have.  
  
We get to Paul's house, and he decides there's no shifting lesson tonight. Unless you count his tongue shifting to my mouth.  
  
So I kicked him. Really hard in the shin. His response? He backhanded me and then grabbed my wrists so I couldn't hit him back.  
  
Stupid bastard! I kicked him again, and tried to run out of the room, but Paul got to me and slammed me against the wall. "Suze...you should know better than to run." His left leg dug into my right one, and I knew instinctively I'd have a bruise the next day.  
  
"Back off or I swear, I'll scream."  
  
"Go ahead." Paul said smugly, leaning in so he was about an inch away. "There's no one but me around."  
  
I swallowed. That's not good. "You know what, Paul? I'm tired. And leaving. So get off of me!"  
  
"Suze, you'll leave when I'm ready for you to leave." Paul said, smirking. There was this look in his eyes, a hungry look, but we weren't talking food. I swallowed. "And I'm not ready for you to leave." he whispered, putting his head so close to mine that our noses touched.  
  
_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit....why didn't I listen to Jesse? WHY???  
_  
"Suze, I never taught you mind control, did I?" Paul said. He stepped away from me, and I thought about running, but I knew I couldn't. My feet were frozen to the ground.  
  
"See, with mind control," Paul said, walking to his bed and sitting down, "I control every action you make. Every little one. I can make you do anything I wish."  
  
_I don't want to know what he happens to wish right now!_ I had a funny feeling I already knew what he wished..._Well, he was NOT going to get it! No siree! I wouldn't let him!_  
  
"Suze, come here." Paul said.  
  
"I think no- HEY!" I exclaimed, as my feet moved forward, as if they had a mind of their own. I shuddered when I stopped walking. I stopped walking because I'd hit the edge of Paul's bed.  
  
And then his mind control trick was used when my hands pushed him back on the bed.  
  
And again when I climbed on top of him. They weren't used when he rolled me over, and kissed me.  
  
Frenchly, if you get my drift.  
  
So yeah. I was pissed. I was stuck underneath this guy, being kissed when I didn't want to be, or at least, not by him, with no way to stop it. I tried to break the kiss, but he only deepened it. Then my stupid hands, via mind control, were going up and down his sides, stopping at his hips.  
  
Paul moaned against my lips and I tried not to scream. Screaming so wouldn't help this situation. It would probably just excite Paul.  
  
That is the last thing I wanna do.  
  
Somehow I took control of my legs- which had begun to move apart, if you get what I'm saying- and kicked Paul in a delicate area he was trying to use on me. His pupils zoomed in and he fell over onto his side, practically in tears. This distracted him, and his mind control on me was lost. I scrambled up as fast as I could and took off running outside.  
  
As I was running, I felt wetness on my cheeks. I figured it was ocean spray, as Paul lived so close to the ocean. Ha, couldn't even fool myself. I ran all the way home, not pausing to take a breath, not stopping when I saw familiar cars that could safely take me home, not stopping for anyone or anything. I would have to answer to Adam and CeeCee the next day, since it was Adam's car I first saw, and then CeeCee's mom, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get home. I just wanted to feel the safety of my room!  
  
Tearing down the sidewalk, I didn't glance at the roof, like I usually do, to see if Jesse was there. I couldn't have dealt with it if he were here, I really couldn't have. No one was home, thank God, and I tore up the steps to my room.  
  
I shut the door, tears now freely roaming down my face. Why was this time making me cry so much? The other time hadn't affected me this bad- of course, the other time I'd had control of my body! I scanned the room, and couldn't sense Jesse. "Thank God he's not here. I cannot look at him right now." My voice, hardly above a whisper, seemed loud in the empty house. I pulled on pajamas, intending to sleep until I felt better, and instead cried for hours.

I couldn't take this anymore! Paul couldn't treat me like this! It was killing me, how I kept his advances from Jesse- because, while tonights actions were the most serious, they were nothing new. I was tired...tired of fighting, tired of running, tired of dealing with everything.

It was like my body was locked, only this time, it was because I was controlling. I went to my bathroom, leaving the door open, and filled the tub. I turned the water off, stripped down, and sank into it sighing. "Jesse...If you can hear me, I'm sorry...I'm sorry I had to do this..."

I loved Jesse more than anything, and all I wanted was to be with him. I didn't want to deal with Paul, or other ghosts making my life hell, or anything. I wanted to be with Jesse. Plain and simple.

Once I was completely submerged, I held myself under the water. I fought to keep the sane half of my mind from taking over, and kept myself under. I began to lose consciousness, and just let go...

Only to be brought back to life by Jesse...

I blinked up at him, feeling scared and sad and grateful. Jesse picked me up and took me to my bed after I'd put on clothes and gotten dried off. Then he spoke.

"Susannah...why did you try to leave? Why did you attempt to take your life?" His eyes held onto me, until I tore my gaze from him to my bedspread.

What he said next was really no surprise. "Susannah, did...Did something happen at the shifting lesson tonight? Did...Did Slater try something? Hurt you in anyway whatsoever?" I couldn't speak. I started crying again, just hearing Jesse's voice.

He held me and whispered soothing Spanish, trying to make me stop crying. "Querida, I love you. Please don't leave me..."

I swallowed and spoke. "I won't Jesse. Never again will I try to leave...I love you so much...I don't know what I was thinking."

When I was calmer, Jesse tried to get me to tell him what happened. I didn't say anything except, "Paul...Paul pushed my limits. I took care of it."

Jesse sighed and held me...I fell asleep after awhile...


	3. Paul's POV

**Enelya Tinuviel:** Yeah, I know I reviewed twice...I can't remember why, I just did. LOL.

**Paul's POV:  
**Tonight is the night. I thought as I drove to Suze's house to pick her up for her shifting lesson. After so many times reading her mind, I knew she wanted it. I'm not talking a kiss, I'm not even talking a heavy make out session.  
  
I'm talking the big deal. Busting a cherry. Rocking the house. The deed. Sex.  
  
I almost didn't care if she was unresponsive. Of course, that was a last resort.  
  
We were in my room, and I kissed her. I had time to slip my tongue in before she kicked me. Well, I wasn't going to let her get away with it. I smacked her, and then grabbed Suze's wrists before she could hit me back. I bodyslammed her against the wall, and hissed, "Suze...you should know better than to run."  
  
"Back off or I swear I'll scream." Suze said, fear darting in her eyes.  
  
"Go ahead. There's no one but me around." I said, moving my face into hers.  
  
Suze swallowed before saying, "You know what Paul? I'm tired. And leaving. So get off me!" She tried to act tough, but was scared to death.  
  
I told her she'd leave when I was ready for her to leave. Suze started shaking as I finished with, "And I'm not ready for you to leave."  
  
I had "forgotten" to teach Suze mind control. Using that on her, I pulled her to the bed, and flipped her over. I know she wanted it, I could see it behind all the fear in her eyes.  
  
But I underestimated Suze. She took control of her legs- legs that I was dying to get wrapped around me- and kicked me in the groin. I fell over, practically in tears because she was still wearing shoes. So it hurt like a mother- pardon my French. But while I was wounded, my mind control on her stopped and Suze ran out like there was a sale on Prada or some other fashion thing girls crave.  
  
Damn. I ran- well, limped- outside to my car. I got in the driver's seat, and went to Suze's house. I was going to apologize, I really was- until I saw her and De Silva being all comfy cozy on the roof by Suze's window.  
  
Then I don't know what came over me. I really don't. I mean, on second, I was all set to apologize, and the next, I wanted to rip out De Silva's dead heart and take Suze as mine. The next thing I know, I'm scaling the side of Suze's house to get to them.  
  
And then of course, came the classic let's-beat-Paul-to-a-bloody-pulp, led by De Silva and aided by Suze. Seriously. Usually she just stands back and lets us fight, but not this time. Noooo, she let me have it, whalloping me in the eye and then screaming so many things all at once I didn't catch most of it.  
  
Neither did De Silva, but he caught enough to know what I'd done. And, judging from how he started to bash my head in, he wasn't too happy.  
  
Seriously. "How dare you (insert a lot of Spanish swearing and a kick to my abdomen here)?! How can you claim to amor mi querida when you constantly hurt her?!" Followed by more kicks, punches, and screaming.  
  
Yeah. I got my ass _whooped_. By a dead guy, no less. I mean, part of me was hurting something fierce, and a trip to the emergency room was DEFINITELY in order, but another part of me didn't give a shit. I was hoping De Silva's injuries would make me die so that I'd somewhat have a chance with Suze, since she seemed to go for the dead types. Maybe if I were dead, she wouldn't resist me so much...  
  
"Stop! Jesse, stop it! I'm fine now!" Suze screamed, as she clung to Jesse's arm. "Don't kill him, then he'll never leave me alone! And Paul, even if you were dead, I still wouldn't go out with you!"  
  
Damn, she'd read my mind! De Silva finally stopped hitting me, and Suze haphazordly drove me to the ER, where she told them she'd found me on the side of the road. I went with this story. It was better that way.  
  
Suze left, after giving me a very dirty look. As she turned away from my hospital bed- oh yes. She claims to not care, yet stays until I'm in a room.- the perv in me grabbed her ass and she turned around and hissed, "I should have let him kill you! Grab my ass again, and I swear to God, I WILL!"  
  
Right. Whatever.  
  
De Silva showed up and walked Suze home. I heard him say something like, "Querida, while we're here, do you want to get checked out for...you know, earlier?" I thought by 'earlier' he meant at my house, but Suze apparently didn't.  
  
"Uh...nah. I mean, I wasn't under long enough to do any damage, thanks to a certain ghost who pulled me out of the tub." Suze said, sounding slightly guilty. But wait...

He'd pulled her _out of a tub_?! That dick of a ghost- who's beaten me up how many times?- got to pull _my_ soulmate out of a tub! That meant he'd seen her naked! _I_ hadn't even seen her naked!  
  
That's it. When I get out of here, it's ass-kicking time.


End file.
